User blog:DancePowderer/Where Monarchs Dream, Part 4
Doberman: I can't believe Dragon would actually have the gall to show up. The pencil-pushers seriously need to revise the immunity clauses. Straw Hat, did you have any idea he'd show up? I mean, he is your father...Straw Hat? Where the hell did he go!? Luffy is running down a hallway, clearly disturbed by his father's presence. The rest of the crew and the Nefertari party are in the lobby, standing around and talking amongst themselves. Vivi: Oh, Luffy's back. Um... Zoro: Why's he running? Brook: Something doesn't look right... Luffy jumps over a couch and a coffee table to make a beeline for his friends. While in the air, he stretches his arms out to encompass the area around the group. As he lands, he retracts his arms, rapidly pulling everyone into a huddle. The group braces itself in expectation of hitting their heads together, but barely avoid doing so. Sanji: You asshole! What would you do if one of these lovely ladies hit their beautiful little heads? Nami: I told you not to mess around! They are about to hit Luffy when they see that he is tensed up and shaking with a look of terror in his eyes. Robin: What's wrong? Luffy: Guys, my dad's here. Everyone is simultaneously stunned, Robin included. Nami: What? That can't be. For The Revolutionary to come here is career and bodily suicide! Luffy: He's become king of a country and now he wants admittance into the World Government. Robin: He actually went forward with the Revalia Plan? And after Sabo and I tried so hard to talk him out of it. Luffy, who were his escorts? Luffy: I only heard the name of one of them. I ran away as soon as I saw him, I think it was Po'boy Garages. Robin: Do you mean Tobias Varaga? Luffy: Yeah, sure. Chopper: Luffy, why are you so scared of your dad if you never met him before? Luffy: It's because of what my grandpa would tell me and Ace when were were kids. A flashback to when Luffy was a kid in Foosha Village starts with Luffy getting thrown into a tree. Luffy: Ouch! Ace: You old ugly bastard! Leave him alone! AAAAGGGH! Ace tries to attack Garp but gets thrown into the tree right next to Luffy. Garp: You boys should be thankful that I'm the one doing this for you. Just be lucky I'm not your father, Ace, and that I'm not yours either Luffy. At least with me you're left breathing at the end. End flashback. Usopp: Why did you have to tell us that story!? Now I'm scared too! Chopper: I like breathing! I don't wanna die! Cobra: You're lucky I'm here, then. Everyone: Huh? Cobra: I just so happen to be the chairman of the admittance committee, as well as one or two others. Because the Nefertari line goes back to the founding of the World Government, our family has had quite a bit of pull at these conferences. It's actually a perfect position to be in. It's almost like I'm a pseudo-world noble. Because of that, people listen to me. Luffy (suddenly bright-eyed): That means you can help us! Make sure my dad doesn't get allowed in! ???: Luffy, is that how Garp taught you to respect your elders? Everyone turns around to see Monkey D. Dragon, flanked by Varaga and DuPont. Luffy: Aah! Sanji (thinking): How long has he been standing there? I couldn't even sense him enter the room, much less approach us! Nami: Luffy, don't run away. We don't need you making a scene. Dragon: Luffy, I haven't seen you since you were only about a year or two old. I'd very much like to have a chat. Robin, it's good to see you again. Robin: It's good to see you as well, Dragon-sama. Or should I call you King Dragon? Tobias (nods, with discontent) Varaga: Robin (said sneeringly). Dragon: Hehe, no need for formalities here. Well now, you must be King Nefertari Cobra of Alabasta. It is an honor to meet someone from a line that goes as far back as yours. And you must be Princess Nefertari Vivi. Cobra: I believe I speak for myself as well as my daughter when I say we are very surprised to make your acquaintance. Dragon: I would imagine so. Well, I have some arrangements to take care of. It was a pleasure meeting all of you, and perhaps we can talk more over dinner. Until then. He leaves with Varaga and DuPont. Luffy: Old man, you gotta not let him join. Cobra: I'll see what I can do. I'd really like to know what he hopes to gain from joining though. My guess is he intends to use his global influence to hold a metaphorical gun to our heads, but for what? Nami: Sir, I was wondering, who are the rest of the kings on the committee? Cobra: Well, we're actually a subcommittee. The committee itself is broken up into two factions. The first is for countries who want to join and have their own land. That's the one I'm on. The second is for countries who don't have their own land or groups who are trying to break off from another country to gain independence. That subcommittee is run exclusively by the world nobles. The other group is for countries that already have their own land. If Dragon didn't already have his own land, the nobles would shoot him down no problem. However, it might not be as easy with my subcommittee, which consists of eight kings and one world noble. Actually, I have the list with me, hold on.... He takes out a sheet of paper and hands it to Nami. The others gather around to read it. Their faces go from those of curiosity, to elation, then disdain, and finally indifference. Nami: Is this really the list!? Cobra: Finalized upon my arrival here. Nami: Chopper, do you think you can sniff them out? Chopper: I'll try, although there are a lot of lingering scents here... I'll see what I can find. Nami: Luffy, Sanji, can you sense any of their presences? Sanji: I think one of them is around here somewhere... Luffy: Another should be on the second level somewhere... Sanji: We'll have to find the others as we go. Nami: Alright, it should be obvious who everyone is assigned to find. Meet at the entrance to the dining hall when dinner starts. That way we'll definitely find one of them there! Everyone splits up and runs off to find the other committee members. Nami stays behind momentarily. Nami: There's another favor we need to ask of you regarding tomorrow. Cobra: And what would that be? Nami: The Ryugu Kingdom is also applying for admittance. We'd like to see them join. Cobra: Getting one country approved should be about as easy as getting another denied. Nami: Also, one last question. Who is the world noble on your subcommittee? Cobra: It changes every time. This time it is Saint Mjosgard. In fact, I heard he insisted about doing it this year. Nami (looking crestfallen): I was afraid of that. To be continued.... Category:Blog posts